With the development of mobile communications and continuous improvement of people's living standards, various mobile terminals, for example, mobile phones, are becoming more and more popular. Mobile phones have become an indispensable communication tool in people's lives.
Mobile phones in the prior art are having more and more functions, while the security issues of mobile phones cannot be ignored. Ways to unlock a mobile terminal in the prior art are cumbersome. The same goes with existing ways to login on an application by utilizing a user name and a password, however, if an individual's account and password are saved in the application, no good security mechanisms can be utilized to ensure security, resulting in security risk.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be improved and developed.